My Mirror Staring Back At Me
by Pea-W-Pea
Summary: Reaction fic to I Do 4x14. What we would have loved to have seen happen after the hotel scene. Inspired by Mirrors by Justin Timberlake.


**_Hey we are back and this time we are souly writing smut for smuts sake. This fic has been inspired by Justin Timberlake's song Mirrors and is a reaction fic to Episode 4x14 where Klaine left off in the hotel room._**

**_*Warnings* Sex, Barebacking_**

* * *

_I'll see you downstairs? What was that supposed to mean?_ Blaine thought to himself as he saw Kurt turn to walk away. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed Kurt's wrist tugging him back towards him and into his arms "I'm not leaving this like this Kurt, we are meant to be together just look" he said moving Kurt in front of the mirror he had previously been standing at again and stood behind him his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and his hands spread over Kurt's stomach and chest.

Kurt was conflicted, staring back at their reflections in the mirror with a curious eye. He was torn between trying to walk away again or to just stay there, with Blaine's warm body pressed behind his and the strong ever comforting hands running over his clothed chest. Staying silent, Kurt caught eyes with Blaine and couldn't help his top lip from curling into a slight smirk.

"Look at us Kurt" Blaine said noticing the smirk and throwing Kurt one back as he pressed in closer, his hips against Kurt's ass. "We are perfect together" he whispered in his ear "We fit so well". Kurt's body visibly shuddered under his touch and his eyes dropped from the reflection. Blaine reached his hand up and nudged Kurt's chin back up.

"Look" he repeated again as he slowly started to unbutton Kurt's shirt as he lavished the side of his neck with hot open mouthed kisses.

Each kiss placed chastely on Kurt's neck felt like shots of electricity, travelling all around his body and most noticeable of all, to his slowly hardening cock. The room felt too warm, Kurt's head span and he couldn't help himself from pushing his ass back against Blaine, once again his eyes found Blaine's and he knew that look. His golden honey eyes sparkled with desire and need, a match for Kurt's own that had turned a darker shade of blue, "Blaine..." Kurt bit his lip, reaching an arm behind Blaine's head and grabbing on a few curls that had become ungelled. He closed his eyes, his head falling back onto Blaine's shoulder as his shirt was slowly unbuttoned completely.

"God Kurt you are amazing" Blaine breathed out against Kurt's skin as he quickly slipped the blazer jacket and shirt Kurt was wearing off his shoulders and ran his hands over the thin undershirt he still wore. He could hear Kurt's breath coming out in a small pants close to his ear and as Kurt ground back on his now fully hard cock he couldn't hold back the small moan that escaped his lips.

He was so preoccupied with the way Kurt was reacting it took him a minute to notice Kurt's gaze was no longer on the mirror. Without a seconds thought he thrust against Kurt's ass roughly causing a small yelp of surprise to leave Kurt's lips as his eyes flew open and he braced himself with his hands on small dresser that stood in front of them "Eyes in the mirror Kurt, I want you too see yourself come undone, see yourself give in, because you know I'm the only one who can make you feel this way" Blaine growled and slid his tongue around the outer shell of Kurt's ear.

Kurt knew Blaine was right, no one would ever make him fall apart and lose control like this. "Please." He begged, gripping the small dresser harder as he watched Blaine in the reflection, pulling his white undershirt over his head. Kurt licked his lips, moving one of his hands off the wooden dresser to start palming himself through his suit pants, "F-fuck... you make this seem so easy." Kurt swore his hand feeling like a blissful relief over his fully hard cock. Blaine's cock was more prominent now, bulging through the tightly fitted trousers and Kurt subconsciously licked his lips at the thought of it inside him, filling him completely.

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt in the mirror as he palmed himself and he couldn't resist gripping his own erection through his pants and giving it a small squeeze before he moved in behind Kurt and pulled Kurt's hand away. The small whimper Kurt made at the loss of contact went straight to Blaine's cock as he quickly lifted Kurt's arms and shed his undershirt too before pressing his chest to Kurt's back feeling the small layer of sweat that was already gathering between them and his nose was filled with the smell of sex from their previous exploits. He tilted Kurt's head again making sure he kept his eyes on the mirror and they locked gaze once he did so "What do you want Kurt?" he asked as he slid his hand over Kurt's chest again his thumb catching at his nipple. He watched Kurt shudder in the mirror and smirked to himself as he repeated the action again before paying the same attention to the other.

"You, I want you. God please Blaine don't make me ask you twice." Kurt panted, his back arching as Blaine's thumbs rubbed over his nipples again. Holding onto the dresser with both hands to keep him grounded, Kurt tried turning his gaze away from Blaine's but it was of no use when his eyes shot open and his head shot back again.

"I thought we were just friends?" he spoke low in Kurt's ear his voice taking on a dangerous quality.

"Friends are not supposed to want each other like this Kurt" he said as he ran his hand down Kurt's chest and cupped Kurt's crotch and palmed him in small slow circles. Kurt's pants got higher and Blaine resumed his trail of kisses over Kurt's neck pausing at his pulse point and pulling the skin into his mouth before sucking a dark mark there.

That made something stir in Kurt's stomach and he moved one hand to push Blaine's away from his crotch. "Fuck what we are supposed to want." he said darker now, unzipping his fly and releasing the button of his pants from its clasp. "And fuck me." Kurt took Blaine's hand again and travelled it back down but this time pushing it under the elastic of his briefs, and let it rest over his cock again. Craning his neck and holding the back of Blaine's head again, Kurt forcefully pressed their lips together; it was messy and filled with the tastes of each other from the previous round.

Blaine moaned into the kiss and wrapped his hand around Kurt as he thrust his tongue into Kurt's mouth and fought against Kurt's as they teeth clashed together but neither cared. Kurt gasped into Blaine's mouth and broke the kiss as Blaine pulled Kurt's cock free of his boxers and spread the precome over the tip "Fuck you?" he asked a challenge in his voice

"Okay, but the second your gaze drops from that mirror I stop" he said voice dangerous again as he locked eyes with Kurt in the reflection and stared at Kurt's lust blown eyes and kiss swollen lips filing the image away to memory as it was one he never wanted to forget.

Kurt loved it when Blaine's voice got a fraction deeper when he sang, but most of all when it was deep and commanding like this. Doing as he was told, Kurt gripped the dresser, his knuckles turning white as his gaze stayed fixed on the mirror. He choked on Blaine's name, a whine of desperation escaping his lips as his cock was now freed from the hold Blaine had had on it. "I promise. Wait... I promise to keep my eyes on the mirror. Just hurry." He knew he was pleading and acting desperate but he didn't care, Kurt Hummel wouldn't let anything stand in way of what he wants.

"I guess we won't be needing these" Blaine smirked and slid Kurt's trousers and boxers over his hips and down his legs where Kurt hurried to kick them off and away along with his shoes. Blaine quickly shed his own clothes as well allowing himself a few strokes to his hard cock. He moved in behind Kurt and angled his head back into the mirror and placing his hands over Kurt's on the dresser "Stay here, eyes front and hands still" he whispered "No touching yourself that's my job" before moving to the other side of the room and retrieving the previously discarded bottle of lube.

Spreading his legs out a bit more, Kurt stood and waited for Blaine to come back. The need to touch himself or just do something was driving Kurt crazy, but he resisted and instead he arched his back more, his ass sticking higher in the air unashamedly. One thing he made sure he did, was keep his eyes locked on the mirror, he had to admit to himself right then and there, cheeks flushed and naked body exposed, he looked pretty damn good. Getting lost in his own reflection, Kurt didn't realise Blaine had come back until he felt the familiar sensation of lube slicked fingers tracing his hole, and he shivered at the way Blaine's lips ghosted across his back.

With the slightest pressure Blaine's gently massaged Kurt's hole as he watched Kurt's face in the mirror. He way Kurt bit his lip as he whimpered gently at the sensation and the red flush that stained his cheeks and chest made Blaine want to cry, this boy was so gorgeous and he had let him go. He gently eased a finger inside of Kurt as Kurt cried out gently and caught Blaine's gaze in the mirror with a sexy smile that caused Blaine's cock to twitch, he sped the slow pumping of his finger up till Kurt loosened enough and he added a second.

A broken whine escaped Kurt's lips at the feeling of Blaine's fingers inside of him; he caught eyes with Blaine again and tried to get his desperation across. He couldn't believe this was happening, he'd convinced himself when he'd left New York that seeing Blaine again would be totally okay. All it had done was stir up not so old feelings and confuse him. Kurt whined once again at the sudden stretch of Blaine adding a third finger, his thoughts being pushed aside for a moment.

Blaine could see the conflicting emotions flash across Kurt's face and he swallowed heavily at what that might mean as he scissored his fingers inside Kurt he was cut from his thoughts my Kurt's wrecked voice "Blaine please, I need you now" Kurt panted out locking their gaze again in the mirror as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. Blaine nodded at Kurt's reflection and reached for the discarded bottle of lube ignoring Kurt's whimper as he pulled his fingers free. He poured a small amount of lube into his palm and hissed slightly as he coated his cock with it.

Kurt leaned forward, eagerly waiting for Blaine and watching his every move in the mirror. Quickly, but not soon enough, he felt the blunt pressure of the head of Blaine's cock pushing in past the tight ring of his ass. It felt incredible, Kurt almost closed his eyes in pleasure but remembered what Blaine had told him to do, so he kept his eyes on the mirror, staring into his own eyes that were very obvious clouded with lust and something else that Kurt didn't want to think about right now.

"Oh fuck" Blaine growled out as he finally bottomed out his hips flush with Kurt's ass. "Look at us Kurt, look how well we fit together" he spoke close to Kurt's ear his eyes locked with Kurt's in the mirror, his breathe ghosted over Kurt's neck as he leaned his head over his shoulder "We are meant to be together Kurt" he spoke against his jaw before placing a tender kiss there as he slowly ease his hips back and then forward creating a slow rhythm.

"You're talking too much." Kurt said, his eyes looking at their reflections hazily. Blaine whispering in his ear like that drove him crazy and he couldn't think of any other way to respond, he felt so full and Kurt was closer to the mirror now as they started moving quicker, his harsh breaths clouding the mirror a little. "God Blaine fuck me harder, like you mean it." Blaine flashed him another smirk and without warning Blaine pulled his hips back and then snapped them forwards quickly again and the force of it made the dresser rattle.

A moment's thought flashed through Blaine's mind that whoever was in the next room would undoubtedly be able to hear them and the thumping of the dresser against the wall but he didn't care as he was buried to the hilt inside Kurt over and over again. The sound of their skin slapping together and Kurt's high pitched whimpers mixed with his own deep moans was like music to his ears as he drove into Kurt with as much force as he could muster all the while keeping their gazes locked together in the now fogged up mirror. He ran his hand gently up Kurt's back and into his sweat damp hair before tugging his head to the side and capturing his lips in a deep passionate kiss, that involved far too much tongue and teeth clashing together but neither of them cared.

Kurt's head was swimming, every kiss with Blaine always felt like the first. Blaine turned his head by the hair to look in the mirror again, their lips breaking with a sound that would sound obscene to others. Instead of his eyes locking with Blaine's again though, Kurt lets them wander and rove over their bodies. Damn, Blaine was right. They looked so good together, having frantic passionate sex against a dresser in a hotel room. As cliché as it probably was, Kurt was sure at that moment he wouldn't want it any other way. Blaine's body was so tanned next to his own pale skin, the sweat glistened off his forehead and Kurt wanted to turn back and lick the bead of sweat off his skin. Kurt could feel himself caving, hands gripping the dresser with all his arm strength and he felt completely surrounded by Blaine. His own cock was aching and begging for a touch, for anything.

One of Blaine's hands came out and gripped the dresser too as he drove into Kurt over and over again with such force he feared he was hurting him but Kurt's moans told him otherwise. He could feel his orgasm building low in his stomach and bit the inside of his cheek slightly to try and keep it at bay as he didn't want this to end. He saw Kurt's hand begin to drift down to his neglected cock and quickly batted it away "No" he growled out "You are going to come from my cock alone, that way I will prove to you that I am the only one who can make you fall apart, I know your body better than you do Kurt"

Yet again, Kurt knew Blaine was right. He moaned deep in his throat, different to his high pitched whines from earlier. Kurt's body was shaking and Blaine's hands coming to rest atop of his were keeping him from falling over. "Cum Blaine… need to feel you properly." Kurt whispered, and suddenly the sensation of watching them in the mirror was too much and he felt Blaine cumming hard inside of him and that was it, Kurt finally caved. His cock untouched, started shooting cum, leaking down onto the floor and some of it going over the dresser. "Oh my god Blaine..."

Blaine took pity on Kurt and quickly wrapped his hand around his cock stroking him through his orgasm as he thrust his hips inside Kurt till Kurt weakly batted his hand away from oversensitivity. "Kurt..." was all Blaine's brain could think to say as he rested his head against Kurt's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist to keep them upright as he felt him swaying slightly in front of him. Both Blaine and Kurt both hissed as Blaine pulled out and grabbed his discarded undershirt from beside his foot to clean himself off before gently cleaning Kurt's hole too and his stomach.

The gesture was extremely loving and caring, and yet too much for Kurt. Standing up straight again, wincing at the dull ache in his lower back, Kurt walked over to his discarded clothes and started to redress himself in silence. Eventually they were both fully dressed again and the silence was almost unbearable that Kurt had to break it and just say something. "I got cum on the dresser." he stated, straightening his jacket out as he looked at the dresser.

Blaine couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips as he looked at Kurt and shrugged "Its a hotel room, I'm sure they have seen worse" he said as he slid his own suit jacket back on and flung his tie around his neck tying it quickly as he looked in the same mirror and caught Kurt's gaze again with a small smirk "So where does this leave us now?" he asked as he span around to face Kurt properly "You still want to say we are just friends?"

"We were friends once before Blaine" Kurt said as he slowly walked over to Blaine "You know how that turned out" he shrugged slightly with a slightly raised eyebrow before leaning in a few inches from Blaine's face "We need to go back downstairs, before Tina thinks I've kidnapped you and sends out a search party" he chuckled before closing the space between them in one final kiss before moving to the side and straight out the door leaving it open as he did.

Blaine smiled to himself as he watched Kurt go and brought his hands up to his lips for a brief second before shaking his body out on the spot in celebration a huge grin on his face as he grabbed the door key and slipped through the open door turning briefly to survey the messed up bed and soiled dresser before closing the door firmly and taking off after _**Kurt.**_

* * *

_**Thanks for reading, reviews are amazing so please, please, please review**_

_**Rhian & Harriet (Pea-W-Pea)**_


End file.
